disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wendy Darling/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines said by Wendy Darling from Disney's Peter Pan. Films ''Peter Pan *in; chuckling Oh, no, John, it was the left hand. *Oh, but they aren't. *Peter Pan, Father. *Oh, no, Father! *How can you...? *My name is Wendy. Wendy Moira Angela Darling. *How did Nana get your shadow, Peter? *But what were you doing there? *My stories? But they're all about you. *I'm so glad you came back tonight. I might never have seen you. *Because I have to grow up tomorrow. *Tonight's my last night in the nursery. *Mm-hmm. *A pixie. *What did she say? *Oh... well, I think she's lovely. *But, Peter, how do we get to Never Land? *Fly? *What's the matter? Don't you know? *He can fly! *I'll think of a mermaid lagoon, underneath a magic moon. *Please, not forever. *What's the chief doing, John? *jokingly Well, he certainly doesn't look "heap glad". *Squaw no get 'em firewood! Squaw go home! *No, don't, Peter! It's a trick! *Oh! Mother, we're back! *All except the lost boys. They were not quite ready. *To grow up. That's why they went back to Neverland. *Well... I am. *Uh... ready to grow up. *Oh, we had such a wonderful time! Well, except when we were kidnapped... *We had lots of fun with Tinker Bell, and the mermaids, and Peter Pan! Oh, he was the most wonderful person of them all! And then we called him a codfish! giggles Uh... Captain Hook, I mean. down and starts talking in a dreamy tone And then... we sailed away on a ship in the sky. ''Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland *I'll always believe in you, Peter Pan! *There it is, Jane. Second star to the right and straight on till morning. *Jane, dear. Would you promise me something? Promise you watch over Danny, whatever might happen? *sighs You and your brother are going away for a while. *All the children are being evacuated to the country. It's so dangerous here! But you'll be safe there. Both of you. *But, dear, an order has been issued. Every child must go. *I know, dear. But you can take care of Danny. Tell Peter Pan stories... He needs them, Jane. And so do you. Please, dear, promise me. *Oh, Jane. We'll be together again. You must have faith... *Jane! *Who, dear? *Hello, Peter. *Not really. Not ever. ''Tinker Bell'' Television ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' *Smee," bellowed Captain Hook. If Wendy and her brothers do not join me pirate crew on the Jolly Roger, it's off into the drink with the lot!" *But the children were not worried. "We will never join your crew," they said."Peter Pan will save us!" *And then, Peter came to the rescue.He flew onto the deck, and with one hand behind his back, he knocked Hook's sword overboard.The fumbling Captain soon gave up the fight and promised to go away forever. Peter said, "All you have to do is say you're a codfish, and I'll let you go." "I am a codfish," said Hook.' "I am a codfish!" *Yes, we did, John.It's a good thing I wrote them all down so that we could remember every single moment. *Well, Michael, if you recall Captain Hook went back on his promise to leave Never Land, and he continued to go after Peter. *Oh, but the story does not end there, boys.You see,Peter was very clever. "He dodged, he zigged, and he zagged, as Captain Hook tried to grab him.And the bumbling pirate soon lost his balance." *"And then, the silly pirate captain fell into the Never Sea, where the crocodile was waiting." and Michael laughing Tick-tock, tick-tock! *laughs Now, boys, it's getting quit But I promise to read about our adventures on Never Land tomorrow night. *How curious. *gasps That is not yours! *No, you wicked pirate. Give it. *Oh, my. This will never do. *I don't know, but we need to get it back. *Why, I think you're right. I once told Peter that if I ever was in trouble, I would sing a special song for him. Let's hope it works. *I do so hope you're wrong, John. Peter would never disappoint us. *What is it, Nana? *Peter, is that you? *I'm Wendy, and these are my brothers, John and Michael. You've already met Nana. *It's that dastardly Captain Hook. *Oh, yes. My brothers and I once had adventures on Never Land.I wrote all about them in a special book. *Um, Jake, we can't fly. *Just like Never Land. *chuckles Now, Michael, you are being a silly goose. *You mean you don't remember Never Land? Where we met Peter Pan? *He certainly does. The sneaky thief! *Well, I never! *Perhaps we should split up? *My book! *Sir, you must listen. We are innocent! The one who falsely accused us is Captain Hook... *Oh, look everyone. Never Land. It's even more beautiful than I remembered. *Jake, I suggest we go to the hideout. *Oh, no, Jake, not your hideout.Ours! Now, the old hideout was right...here? Or here? Or... groans I cannot exactly recall. *Isn't it, though? I used to read stories to Peter and Tink here. *Indeed, it is. *Oh, but it gets even better.We have hollowed out tree root tunnels that lead all over Never Land.Now, if we listen carefully, we just might find which tunnel will lead us to Captain Hook. *The valley of fury. *It is. Peter says that in this windy valley, there's an enormous ring of blue fire.gasps My book!Why, that dreadful villain is going to burn my book! *Never what? Peter who? *But, I don't know that one, Michael. *Peter! Oh, Peter! It's you! How could I ever have forgotten you? *You are a codfish! And I demand you give me back my book! *Let me see. Uh-huh. Yes. Yes! All the pages are here, except one. *The story? Well, I dare say I can scarcely remember even the beginning. Oh! I know how it begins. *Please, Peter. - Tell us! *Oh, my! That's it!That's the last page we need! *And to all of us. *I remember! *Oh, Captain Hook, thank you for saving my book.Why, for once, you were actually being nice. *Perish the thought. *Well, boys, it is quite late.And we really must be going home. *Oh, Michael, I'm sorry. But I promise that we shall return to Never Land someday. *Thank you for everything, Jake.Without you and your courageous crew, I would never have been able to rescue my storybook. *If there is anything I can do to repay your kindness... *Oh, Jake, it would be my pleasure. "Once upon a time, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Bucky flew to the second star on the left straight on till nighttime.They were there to stop that old sneaky snook, Captain Hook, from getting away with a very special storybook. laughing Hook was very sneaky, but Jake and his mates were very clever. And with help from Wendy, John, Michael and Nana, Peter's best mateys foiled the captain Video Games ''Epic Mickey Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"Peter? Peter Pan?" *"Please hurry! The pirates are coming!" *"Oh, why, yes. But she seems to be asleep. She hasn’t budged an inch." *"You'll find her, Sora. Just don't give up." *"Peter, are you really going back to Neverland?" *"Listen, Peter. There's something I've got to tell you. I want to go home to London." *"I know, Peter. But...I still want to go home." *"Okay, I understand." *"Peter, I'm sorry. But I really want to go home." *"How can you say such a thing, Peter? I'll never forget you." *"Oh, Peter!" Category:Disney Quotes Category:Lines Category:Quotes Category:Peter Pan Quotes Category:Unofficial Disney Princess Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes